


Dorm Nights

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: they do the do because uhh yeah im gay and horny and do what i want
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Dorm Nights

Komaeda bit his bottom lip, quivering as his bare chest pressed against that of Hinata's. The two stood together next to Komaeda's dorm bed, in a position that was a blend of a hug and slowdance.

"Hajime," he whined, drawing out the boy's name in a soft mumble. He pulled away slightly, looking at the taller of the two.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we do more than this?"

Hinata nodded, unclasping his arms from Komaeda's waist. He brushed the boy's hair back with a smile, and began to undo his pants.

Komaeda grinned, gazing at Hinata as he fiddled with his own jean zipper.

Komaeda sat down on the dorm bed, softly chuckling as Hinata struggled to get his pants off.

Hinata finally slid them off, and settled on the bed.

He turned his head to Komaeda, who greeted him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling himself and the other on to the mattress.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hinata smirked as he kept the other pinned.

"I love you, Hajime."

"I love you too."

He didn't want to go straight to a handjob with Komaeda not quite hard yet. 

Hinata leaned down, pecking softly at his lover's neck. He used one arm for balance, his elbow digging in to the sheets. The other hand gently caressed Komaeda's body, tracing lines and circles around his neck and sides. This earned him a few light shudders as Komaeda got used to the sensation, closing his eyes in relaxation.

Continuing to press kisses on to Komaeda's neck, Hinata worked his way down to his chest. He gently traced his free hand across the other's chest, feeling each part of his warm body shiver at the slightest touch. His hand moved lower, feeling as the skin got more and more sensitive. His fingers lightly tapped where the beginning of his area started.

Hinata used his free hand to pull off Komaeda's boxers. He looked at the other for a sign of approval, recieving a nod in response. The two sat up, Hinata still on top, while Komaeda leaned on to the headrest. Hinata sat between his legs, watching Komaeda grow more impatient.

He graced his thumb over Komaeda's tip. He slid his hand over his cock, lightly gripping it. He slowly slid up and down, hearing a few gasps.

"Faster?" he questioned, keeping a steady pace as the other let out a reply.

"Yes," he muttered, eyes fluttering open to look at Hinata.

He began stroking faster, eliciting quiet groans from Komaeda. Precum slowly dribbled from him, prompting Hinata to hasten.

Hands moving even faster, his grasp had tightened. Komaeda gripped the sheets, letting out huffs and whimpers.

"More, Hajime," he exasperated, slurring his words. His face was flushed pink, showing quite obviously that he was in pleasure. He grabbed at Hinata, trying to get him to pull closer. 

Hinata complied, getting closer and swifter as Komaeda's hips bucked. The moans spilling out of his mouth were proof he was close to the edge.

Komaeda fell on to the bed, eyes watering. Cum leaked out of him, dripping on to his bed as well as Hinata.

"You're so cute like that, Nagito," he cooed.

"Ngh... I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> funny sex joke here


End file.
